<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] The Edge (of Glory) by reena_jenkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281279">[podfic] The Edge (of Glory)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins'>reena_jenkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruises, Come-Sharing, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Originally Posted in 2015, Painplay, Podfic, Post-Coital, Quiet Sex, Sensuality, Teeth, super healing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles uses his teeth. Derek likes it. That's... pretty much all there is, to this.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] The Edge (of Glory)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p><strong>Title:</strong> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/551894">The Edge (of Glory)</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <span class="ljuser"><a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/saucery/profile"></a><a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/saucery/"><b>saucery</b></a></span></p><p><b>Coverartist: </b> <a href="https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/"><b>reena_jenkins </b></a></p><p><strong>Rating:</strong> NC-17</p><p><strong>Fandom:</strong> Teen Wolf</p><p><strong>Pairing:</strong> Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:03:21</p><p>Download/streaming mp3 link: <a href="http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/05%20(TWolf)%20_The%20Edge%20(of%20Glory)_.mp3"><b>click me!</b></a></p><p>OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook <a href="http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip"><b>over here</b></a> (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by <a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/">RsCreighton</a>)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The original text for this story is no longer available online.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>